Connection brackets, or tamping devices which are equipped with such connection brackets, are generally known from the prior art.
Known tamping devices typically have a compaction unit, for example, an oscillating ground plate, which can be driven via a suitable drive unit, in particular an internal combustion engine. The drive unit, also referred to hereafter as a drive element, is attached via a drive element mount on a connection bracket, on which the air filter unit for the drive unit and at least one guide element are frequently additionally attached via intermediate elements. The guide element can be a guide bow, for example, in order to allow the manual control of the tamping device.
In the tamping devices heretofore known from the prior art, the air filter system occupies a very large amount of space, and the integration of the air filter system into the overall design is generally only implementable heretofore with substantial effort and with a plurality of different components.
A bracket is frequently provided, on which a plurality of different components and, in particular, an air filter attachment, corresponding installation plates for the guide elements, and conduction and flow guiding plates for the air filter system are arranged. To achieve a spatial terminus to the outside, the above elements are frequently enclosed in their entirety by a plurality of removable plates, which are to protect the bracket and its attached and installed parts. This design of the bracket is costly to produce because of the many required individual parts and requires a lengthy and complex assembly.
Because tampers must very frequently be transported with heavy equipment during operation on the construction site, and in particular during unloading and loading procedures, the individual components are additionally subjected to strong mechanical stresses. In particular the connection bracket has proven in the known prior art to be the component in which these stresses have very frequently resulted in damage.